leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RoznosicielCiast/Lashnai, the Engineer of Rampage
Lashnai, the Engineer of Rampage is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities 's Q). While charging, it will shield itself for 2 champion attacks. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 600 }} |cooldown= |cost= 60 |costtype= mana |range= 800 }} |range= 600 / 800 (activation) |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} |cost= 100 |costtype= mana |range= 650 }} Lore ;I'm too tired for lore or movement quotes, but here's TL,DR of the lore Found some ancient documents saying that there's a hidden city with super super technology somewhere and it seeks to end the world, Lashnai as a great example of Zaun citizen goes mad (slightly, not like some other champs, but still) and spends her life on studying how to destroy a city really fast, realizes that Piltover is such a great testing ground, and after seeing what does around that place, she decides to help her on occasions for sake of more testing. Doesn't hate Piltover or people of this city, except Ezreal and Jayce, who are, in her opinion, too "shiny" and "fighters with no approach to science". Still destroys stuff and sometimes kills people in the explosions. Whoops. Also supports Jinx, so a lesbian duo the of are trying to get her. Quotes ;Upon Selection *''"Rules are made to be broken, like buildings, or p... no, wait, I'm not that mad yet."'' ;Upon using Magnetic Spring Trap *''"Broken bones. Crushed walls."'' *''"Let's hope they won't notice it."'' *''"Outdated technology... Or not, well, it's still working."'' ;Taunt *''"I quickly calculated your weakest point - your entire existence."'' *''"Explosives? Tch, you'd be blown away by a stronger gust of wind."'' *''"Are you sure you aren't broken? Seems like you lack some standard functions."'' *''"In the words of a certain steam golem - your steam is escaping."'' ;Taunting Near... ; ' *"Well, I like you buddy, but you're certainly not a great design."'' *''"The Great Steam Ticking Bomb of Unstability."'' ; *''"No, I don't like it. But that's all I can do."'' *''"I try to save people, some will die in the proccess. Get over it."'' ;When Goes on a Killing Spree or Scores a Quadra / Pentakill *''"Many, many mixed feelings."'' ; *''"Mind if I borrow some rockets? You know, bombs away... "'' ; *''"Stay away. Just don't come closer."'' ; *''"You're lucky I chose Piltover over the slums for testing."'' ;When uses *''"I wonder if he will ever understand he's not actually time traveling."'' *''"Woah, so unexpected... "'' ; *''"Your fame is an accident."'' *''"Grandmaster. Don't make me laugh."'' ; *''"You could help me a lot, but I guess you won't sacrifice your city."'' ; *''"Great choice, Zaun sucks."'' ; *''"Maybe a hero, but not great."'' *''"You care so much about the future, but you don't understand the incoming doom... "'' ; *''"Yes, go ahead, blow something up!"'' ;When Flies Near *''"Quick, calculate the way, potential damage... "'' *''"This could use a little upgrade but it's still pretty effective!"'' ;When Destroys a Turret Anywhere *''"She knows the stuff."'' *''"As always, insanely effective."'' *''"Rockets, so many rockets... Rockets are the key... I'm gonna buy them all, i WILL buy them all..."'' ;First Spotting *''"Okay Jinx, now stick to the plan... "'' *''"Calm down Jinxie, there's a job to do."'' ;When Dies Anywhere on the Map *''"Not again..."'' *''"Ugh, always got to do all the work... "'' ;When Goes on a Killing Spree or Scores a Quadra / Pentakill *''"She's VERY excited right now."'' *''"Oh boy, here we go."'' ; *''"Before we talk, say your true name, or don't say anything at all."'' ;'When Destroys a Turret Anywhere, Goes on a Killing Spree, or Scores a Quadra / Pentakill *''"I'll take those gauntlets when she dies."'' *''"Punching. Primitive, but let's be honest - effective."'' ;Joke *''"You think i barely manage to win, but in fact - i got it all calculated."'' *''"I thought about making a joke about pi, but that would be irrational."'' ;Upon Buying... ;An Item *''"Overpriced."'' *''"I'm sure it can explode somehow."'' ; *''"Useful when escaping the destruction site. Or running away from cops."'' ; *''"A cape... but I'm not a superhero."'' ; / / *''"Flying pieces of destroyed environment are a real danger."'' ; *''"Pew pew... I'm a cop with a hat... Iiii don't even know how to use that."'' ; *''"Can shred through armor, so can through anything else."'' *''"Too heavy, but I gotta use something."'' ; *''"But I'm not dead... yet... "'' ; *''"Interesting name."'' ; *''"It would be more comfortable to use as a tool..."'' ;When Near an Enemy Champion but not Attacking Anything for a While *''"I'm wasting my time here... "'' *''"Can't wait to get to work with a turret."'' ;Upon Death *''"Fatal... miscalculation... "'' *''"Less explosive than expected... but enough... "'' Derp I will repost it to Reddit too Category:Custom champions